A conventional switch operable by a piston which is movable within a piston chamber comprises a switch member in the form of a switch housing and a relatively short switch spring fixed between the front of a counter member and the base of the switch member. A relatively large radial space is provided between the spring and the counter member on the inside of the spring and between the switch member and the spring on the outside of the spring. The counter member has a bearing shoulder interacting with the bearing flange of the switch member and preventing removal of the counter member from the switch member. A typical example of this type of conventional switch is disclosed in the French Pat. No. 2 363238.
A device for monitoring the switch position indicator of a high voltage switching device is also conventional. In such conventional device, the position of an element is indicated. This conventional device has a switch housing in which a switch member is actually slidable, which switch member, in combination with the indicated element, attempts to hold a switch spring in its starting position. Additionally, a switch element can be operated by the switch member following a predetermined path set back from its starting position. A typical example of such device is disclosed in the East German Pat. No. 126,943.
Conventional switches are disadvantageous since their switch springs easily bend and function unreliably as a switch.